


Encoded Existence

by CallingTheStorm



Series: Coded Romance [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Freshman!Tadashi, I don't know what to write for tags, M/M, Pre-Movie, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Work is being under construction, first time updating here, might lead to main timeline, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingTheStorm/pseuds/CallingTheStorm
Summary: Erika enters her first year of College at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to live the life she wishes. As she tries to adjust to her life, she encounters many new people and experience in her free world but also a lot of trouble. 3 years before movie fanfic. TadashixFem!OC





	Encoded Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work being put up on this account. If you follow me on my other account, I will upload my other stories soon! I do not own any of the characters of the Big Hero 6 universe! Only my created OCs. Thank you very much! I am also editing as I go, I apologize for any mistakes!

It was an early fall morning when a loud alarm went off in a large room. A young girl laid in a comfy bed, curled up in her midnight blue comforters as the light peeked through her curtain and shined on her face. letting out a groan and turned away hiding her head under the covers pulling her alarm with her as she blindly looked for the stop button. Once she felt the click, silence filled the room and she let out a sigh. Placing the alarm back to its place on the nightstand next to the phone on the charging deck, she snuggled deeper into her blankets to hoping to get a few extra minutes of sleep. But her hopes were shattered when the door to her room shot open with a bang causing everything to shake.

  
“Rika! It’s morning!” her brother exclaimed with a smile stretched on his face, “Wake up! Come on!” he told the girl he called Rika walking over to her side.

“No… why…?” She groaned under her sheets.

“I’m taking you on a college visit, remember?!” the man reminded as ripped the blankets off the girl. The girl jumped at the sudden chill dancing on her skin and curled up into a ball.

“It’s a Friday…”

“More the reason to get up.” T

The man walked over to the curtains and threw them open, brightening the baby blue colored room. He smiled and turned to Rika who was still in a fetal position. Sighing deeply, he scratched the back of his head, “Hajime~!” he called to the phone on the nightstand. The screen light up, and in a matter of few seconds, a young girl with long silver hair and blue eyes appeared.

“What’s wrong, Ritsu-san?”

“Rika won’t get up,” He told her pointing the maroon hair girl on the bed. The girl named Hajime released a sigh, shaking her head.

“Mou, I told her staying up late isn’t good…” She huffed, hands on her hips, “We have no choice, we’ll go with Operation Rooster.” She told him.

“Alright,”

Counting backward from three, Ritsu stepped back a few feet and covered his ear. Instantly, there was a blaring sound of going off with all of the electronics in the room letting out a high pitch noise. Ritsu winced at the sound, but the girl remained unfazed by the sound. He gave a confused look and approached to find her ears plugged already. He sighed and waved at Hajime to stop the noise. Once silence filled the room, he let out a sighed again.

“Mou, Rika…” He walked to her side, taking out one of the earplugs, “If you don’t wake up now, I’m confiscating your wafer sticks stash.”  
Instantly, the girl’s eyelids shot open and she sat up abruptly with her hands out in front of her. Cowlicks decorated her deep maroon hair and there was dried drool on her lips.

“I’m up!” The awoken girl yelled. Ritsu and Hajime looked at each other with surprised looks but shrugged being satisfied with the plan being successful. After a few seconds, Rika glanced at her brother with confusion as the drowsiness began to return. “Eh?”

“Okay, come on,” Ritsu pulled her out of her bed and dragged her to her closet. Tapping on the screen a few times, the closet door opened pulling out the requested outfit.

Ritsu handed Rika her clothes and pushed her to the bathroom. “Hurry and get ready,” He told her, “We have to leave soon,”

“O-okay…” she responded still unsure what was going on.

Freshening up with a quick shower, Rika quickly got herself changed into her clothes which were a semi-long navy blue flared skirt and black tights with a white blouse, red neck ribbon, and a beige button-up blouse and brown combat boots. She kept her knee-length maroon hair down. Rika stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her nightstand, taking her phone off the charger. “Morning, Hajime,” she greeted.

“Good morning, Mama!” Hajime greeted with a smile.

“Time to go!” Ritsu handed Rika her bag and phone and ran out of the room pulling her along. “Come on, let’s go!” He exclaimed as he raced down the stairs to the front door.

"W-wait! Ritsu-nii, I need to eat-“

“I’ll buy you something later.” He told her, “We have to hurry now.” The two rushed out after saying their morning greeting to the head butler of the house. They ran out to the gates of the house to reach the upcoming bus at the stop not too far from the gates. With a second of extra time, the three managed to get on the bus in relief. Rika sighed sitting down in one of the seats rubbing her tired amethyst eyes.

“What were you doing that kept you up so late?” Ritsu asked.

“I was upgrading a few of Hajime’s program.” She told him, “I’m almost close to letting her materialize through some holograms so she could wander around-” She let out a long yawn. "The room..."

“I told you we were leaving early.” Ritsu sighed, “It’s not healthy for a teenager to be staying up this late either.”

“That’s true, Mama. It’s not good for your skin.” Hajime added.

“I know, but I thought I was going to a local college next year.” She reminded her brother.

“This place is local,” he informed, “But better.”

After a long hour on the bus, they got off in the busy city. Ritsu lead Rika and Hajime down the streets of San Fransokyo.

“Rika, you remember my friend Haru, right?” Ritsu brought up suddenly.

“Haru…?” Rika thought for a moment, “Oh, the man who came up with a new advance mechanic prosthetic parts.” She recalled, “Why’d you bring him up suddenly?”

“The college I’m showing you is where he teaches now.” He told her. “He’s going to give us a tour.”

“Where is…?”

“Here.” Rika and Hajime looked at the campus in front of them, with the metallic sign of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology was carved in.

“Here…?”

“Yup,” He smiled and took her hand, “Come on.”

Leading the two to the closest building, where he went over to the secretary desk asking for his friend. Rika kept looking around the area with her phone in hand so Hajime could see the campus as well.

“It’s huge!” the child AI exclaimed. “It’s really huge, Mama!!”

“Maa… you’re small so it seems like that.” Rika giggled. She glanced around the building in awe. “But it is huge...”

“Ritsu!” A voice called out. Everyone turned to the black hair male in a lab coat making his way to them with a grin. “Hey.”

“Haru!!” The two males high fived each other, “It’s been a while!”

“No kidding,” Haru laughed, “How’s your job?” he asked.

“Tough hours, but it’s great.” Once the two friends caught up, Haru grinned at Rika.

“Hey, Erika.” He greeted ruffling her hair, “You’ve grown a lot since I’ve last seen you. I can’t believe you’re in your last year of high school. You too, Hajime.”

“Hai!” Hajime exclaimed.

“I-it’s been a while, Haru-san…” She told him fixing her hair. She smiled seeing how Haru hasn’t changed since she last saw him.

“You’re lacking energy, Rika. You should be excited that you’re here.” He told her ruffling her hair again, in which Rika responded back with a tired smile.

“Sorry, she’s still a little drowsy,” Ritsu told her, “Even though, I did tell her to go bed early.” He chided.

“Then, I know something that might wake her up.” Haru headed to the door, “Let’s start the tour.”

Haru guided the small group through the campus to the white halls where he went over to the two large doors. He turned to them with a grin. “Prepared to be amazed,” He told her before pushing open the door. Erika followed after him and her eyes widened. The room was filled with many students at different stations of the room working on their own inventions. Everyone was just creating and testing what they wanted and see if it worked. It was full of life in Rika’s eyes.

“Welcome to the lab, where students work on their projects and new ideas.” Haru told them, “What do you think?”

Before Rika could say anything Hajime let out, “Amazing!!” Hajime exclaimed.

“Yeah, it is…” Rika added in roaming around the lab, eyes landing on each creation.

“Glad you’re impressed,” Haru mused her patting her head, “In an environment like this, you would fit right in.”

“Eh-? Well… I’m only skilled in small things… I don’t know…” Rika responded fiddling with her hair.

“What are you saying? Don’t get shy now, Rika,” Ritsu encouraged.

“But…”

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great here if you come here.”

“I agree, Mama!” Hajime exclaimed, “You should go here, it seems more fun.”

Rika laughed at her reason, “I know…”

“It’s all up to you.” Haru told her, “You still have a lot of time to think about it.”

Rika looked up at Haru and nodded, “Okay, I understand...”

“Alright, then let’s continue our tour.” Haru and Ritsu started to leave.

Rika stood in the lab a few extra seconds, before heading towards her brother direction but she collided into another individual. The other being slightly larger than her caused her to fall back from the force.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The student apologized.

“No no, I’m should be…” Rika got up and brushed herself off, but noticed the emptiness in her hand. “Ah-“

“Mama!!!” She heard Hajime yell. She turned to see her phone spinning away from her, “H-Help!!”

“H-Hajime!” She quickly went to get her. “E-excuse me- sorry-, I need to-” She mumbled as she made her way around the busy lab. Finding her phone a few feet from her, Rika squatted down to pick it up, but it was accidentally kicked away by another student.

“Woah-“ “Sorry!”

Rika gasped as she quickly went after Hajime to the other side of the lab and with a twist of luck, she stepped on a thin pipe. In an instant, she lost her footing and she fell forward face first with a small squeak. A loud thud echoed as she hit the ground causing those around her to look at her.

“O-ow…” Rika muttered holding her face. She felt tears well up in the corner due to the pain, the tip of her ears burning red.

“You okay?” a voice asked.

Rika looked up to the owner of the voice and her dark violet eyes met with brown eyes. It was a boy about her age, tall with brown hair that was cleanly cut. The boy was beside Rika, kneeling in front of her with a soft smile.

“You took a pretty hard fall there.” Rika's face exploded into a bright red and instantly turned her head down,

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Thank you...” She said in a quiet voice.

“Here,” The brunette handed Rika her phone.

She took her phone back letting out another “thank you.” Rika looked down at the screen in concern of Hajime. “A-are you okay?” She asked quietly.

“Uwawawa…” Hajime muttered feeling her head spin from the surprise attack. All the furniture and accessories in the small screen were all over the place. “There's so many swirls… s-still spinning…” She groaned.

“S-sorry… Hajime…” Rika looked up and saw the boy with his hand out still with his gentle smile. Rika took his hand and got up, but winced at the sharp pain on the side of her head. “Ouch-“ She shrugged down feeling a lock of her hair being pulled. The boy's eyes widened when he realized his foot was on the maroon lock.

“S-sorry!” he immediately apologized stepping off her hair.

“No, it’s fine.” Rika told him as she stood up, “I’m going to cut it soon anyway…” she brushed her long hair back, “It’s getting annoying…”

“It’s beautiful though,” he complimented.

Instantly, the boy's eyes widened when his mind registered what his mouth spilled. The two blushed a bright red and looked away from each other bringing them into an awkward silence. After a few seconds of silence, the boy decided to speak again.

“S-so, are you a student here?”

“N-no. I’m here on a college fall-“ Rika caught herself, “Visit, I mean. College visit.” She corrected feeling her cheeks burn even more.

“Oh, same here. What school do you go to?” he asked.

“I-“

“Rika!” The two heard Ritsu call out just as she was about to answer.

“I got to go…” she told him straightening herself out. “It was nice talking to you, thanks again.” She told him before starting to run off. But the boy called out to her once again.

“H-hey, I’m Tadashi. You?” Rika turned to him and gave him a gentle smile,

“Erika,” She told him before she exited the room. Tadashi watched her run with a smile growing on his face. The image of Erika’s smile was stuck in his mind.

“Smooth,” A student behind him snickered causing him to blush again.

After the tour was done, as promised, Ritsu took Rika out to a close café nearby the Institute called the Lucky Cat Café. He sipped his coffee as he watched Erika eat her donuts and pastries in joy. “

So what did you think?” he asked her about the college. Erika looked up at him and put her donut down to wipe the icing off her lips.

“It’s a nice school and all but…” She acknowledged looking down at her plate of sweets, “but... I don’t know if can get into this school…”

“Rika, come on. You’re a genius. You should have been there since you were six.”

“I’m only smart in programming, Ritsu-nii.” She brought up.

“It’s a great chance for you too, you should do something you want.”

“I agree!” Hajime exclaimed, recovered from the mess. “It’s nice to get out of the house and have a change of atmosphere. I’m sure you’ll enjoy what you do more there!”  
Ritsu smiled and patted her head, “If you’re worried about that person, Tatsuya talked to her.”

“I’m not worried about that… I’m just not confident, I guess...” She laughed awkwardly, picking up her half eaten donuts.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Besides, if they don’t let you in, it’s their loss, Rika.” Ritsu told her.

Rika looked up and smiled. “Thanks, Ritsu-nii…” she took another bite of her donut, “Then I’ll try my best.” She told him. Hajime and Ritsu looked at Erika surprised at her quick decision but smiled.


End file.
